


Unholy Spirit(s)

by Purrjurer



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunken Flirting, Explicit Consent, Father/Son Incest, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Incest, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, The Sparda are great at alcohol, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrjurer/pseuds/Purrjurer
Summary: Vergil瞪着他俩，脸颊通红，几缕头发落到眼睛前，好像随便一阵风就能把他刮走。但他还是努力想站起来。他能维持意识全靠心里的骄傲和恶魔的韧性，Nero本来不该觉得他这样有啥可性感的。“我还能喝。”Vergil要把酒量练得像Dante一样。Nero发现自己在帮忙。一般常识没有取得完全胜利。中文翻译forUnholy Spirit(s)by SenTheSeventh
Relationships: Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Unholy Spirit(s)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unholy Spirit(s)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413956) by [SenZen_Travers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenZen_Travers/pseuds/SenZen_Travers). 



Dante有个毛病：他不知道啥时候该闭嘴。根据Vergil的说法，他弟弟生来就有这方面问题。根据Dante的说法，Vergil是五十步笑百步。

而在Nero看来，这就是俩傻子，他还不怕告诉他们。

“谁也别嫌谁，”一块儿扛Vergil上楼的时候，Dante这么回答Nero，“你挨Mundus打都敢回嘴。”

“随便你说，至少我不会把我兄弟 _灌_ 到昏倒。”

“太夸张了，一点酒精搞不定恶魔的！”

“是是是，好好好，反正我看着他确实是喝多晕过去了。”

“会没事的。”Dante断言，另一只手不以为然地挥了挥。

Nero想拿鬼手揍他一拳，又觉得先安顿好Vergil再打也不迟。在两人之间，他爸轻轻地咕哝了一声。

“看见没？”Dante说，“他已经开始恢复了。”

Nero懒得理他。就算被拖上他俩的床，Vergil也只是更用力地皱起眉头，持剑的右手空握着。Dante发出一声溺爱的叹息。

“真是个杀戮机器。”

听起来完全是赞美。Nero真希望自己不能凭直觉从某种恶魔的层面理解这句话。Kyrie不会希望他这么想——

但是他们分手了，为了保护她。他们的每一次接触都让Nero的恶魔蠢蠢欲动，所以为了她的安全，他搬去和双胞胎住在了一起。他想（跟他俩一样）和自己的血亲搞好关系，嗯，确实处得 _挺好_ ——如果他肯说实话，其实是好过头了。自从他踏进事务所，Vergil在大庭广众下说出“我和Dante一起睡”之后——他大概是头一回（可能也是最后一次）看见Dante慌成那样——Nero就有了一些……想法。幻想。

虽说Vergil随时准备战斗的样子 _确实_ 挺性感的，可是他不应该——

Vergil忽然动了，Nero猛地往后跳去，躲开一记瞄准他腹部的肘击。随着突袭Vergil半坐起来，眨着眼睛恢复了意识。他的衣服皱巴巴的，发型也乱了，那双浅蓝色的眼睛努力了一番才聚焦到Nero和Dante身上。

“我……刚才不在这里。”

Dante对他灿烂一笑。“对，你刚才在客厅，因为跟不上 _弟弟_ 的进步自暴自弃——”

“Dante！”Nero对他吼了一声。

Vergil瞪着他俩，脸颊通红，几缕头发落到眼睛前，好像随便一阵风就能把他刮走。但他还是努力想站起来。他能维持意识全靠心里的骄傲和恶魔的韧性，Nero本来不该觉得他这样有啥可性感的。

“我还能喝。”

 _天啊_ 不要。

“不能，”Nero凶他，“酒量比拼 _结束_ 了。”

“不。我还能喝。再来一杯。”

“不行。”Nero坚定地回绝。

Dante小心地使了个眼色。

“嘿……Nero。你知道，Vergil挺在乎自己尊严的。”

Nero了解这个语气。他瞪了叔叔一眼。

“对，没错，但是不许再喝了。”

“我只是说我明白——”

Nero愤怒地瞪着他俩。有时候他劝得动他们——或者说他们愿意听，差不多一个意思；但有时候不行，他俩会执着到上头，朝着傻子之城一路狂奔拧都拧不回来。而且都是为了鸡毛蒜皮的小事：他们会吵披萨该加啥料，把这周的洗衣任务推到对方头上，或者发起一些结局不咋地的愚蠢竞赛。这种情况下，天上诸神会禁止Nero亲手解决问题，甚至还会火上浇油，往整件事里加入某种逻辑性，让他俩全盘进入手足相残模式，这种情况下，来自外界的干预只会让他们生气。

就像现在，Dante全力支持Vergil去探究恶魔会不会宿醉。他们喝了多少？Nero赶到现场的时候已经来不及数了。

“随你便吧。你爱干啥干啥。有人吐了都归你打扫。”

Vergil恼火地瞪着他。Dante咧嘴笑了。

“谢啦Nero！”

傻子，他们仨全是傻子。

***

从那以后，Vergil真的开始 _训练_ 自己的酒精抗性了。

Nero望着他爸。起初他以为Vergil是个难懂的人，但随着时间推移，他发现对方只是很节约表情，能皱眉就绝不动整张脸。要点在于辨认出哪些微妙的变化包含什么意义，尤其是Vergil自己也不清楚的时候。

不过这个表情？肯定是讨厌。

“你压根不 _喜欢_ 啤酒。”他毫不客气地说。

“确实。”Vergil承认。

Nero等着他继续，而Vergil也看着他，把啤酒罐举到嘴边的时候还优雅地挑起一边眉毛。他腰杆笔直，衣服平整干净，坐在Dante烂沙发上的姿态宛如一位新近落难的吸血鬼王子。（每一个人，包括Nero，都以为Vergil一住进Dante家就会开始打扫房间，没想到哥哥比弟弟 _更不会_ 做家务。至少Dante还知道要时不时 _掸掸灰_ 。）

Nero忍不住了。

“你要不试试别的？看你像受刑一样喝啤酒真的太怪了。”

“我已经试过了红酒、威士忌、伏特加和波旁。”

“那只是Dante喜欢的而已！说不定你比较喜欢水果味的呢？莫吉托？鸡尾酒？”

Vergil的表情变得若有所思。

“酒精度数高吗？”

“看情况。”

“我会试试的。”

他站起来，显然立刻打算在这种深更半夜出门，去找那些水果味的酒。Nero突然想起了那个意识模糊却嘴硬‘ _我还能喝_ ’的Vergil。

“是吗？那我正好也想喝点什么，介意我一起去吗？”

Vergil带着一股无法阐释的专注凝视着Nero，第一次的点头宛如自言自语，第二次才是向着Nero——他做出了某种决定，虽然不知道究竟是啥。

“完全不介意。我不了解这里的酒吧。我会听取你的建议。”

结果，Vergil讨厌莫吉托，嫌弃潘趣酒，对当季流行的可乐混伏特加也没好感。他们没有继续探索下去，因为那杯血腥玛丽的终结同样也是 _他的_ 终结：Vergil几乎不受控制的栽了下去，从“谈吐清晰略感愉快”变成了“趴在吧台呼呼大睡”。

“咱们回家吧。”Nero说着搀起他爸，一只手扛住对方，从椅子上站了起来。

Vergil叽里咕噜地说了什么，半梦半醒，但很顺从地被拖了出去。在回DMC的半路上，恶魔体质的恢复力，嗨呀，冷不丁起效了。

“我刚才和你在酒吧。”Vergil忽然说。

“对，你现在和我在街上。”

“你在带我回家。”

“没错。”

“我还能——”

“是，但你的神奇导游不行了，所以我们得回家。不能再公共场合喝醉，不安全。”

“我知道。”Vergil泰然自若，好像他说的是‘ _很明显，醉到被儿子拖回家的我完全理解目前的处境_ ’，Nero一时间不知如何回嘴。

“啊是吗？在我说一起去之前你好像是打算一个人喝的。”

“我知道你会这么说，你是个好孩子。”Vergil面不改色地回答。

Nero感觉自己脸红了，心在快乐和愤怒间摇摆——从Vergil嘴里说出的这句话可能是夸奖也可能是讽刺，也可能二者兼有。现在他正扛着Vergil，看不见对方的表情，而且他还没有 _那么_ 擅长搞懂他的想法。

“这样吧，下次我们写个购物清单，你想喝什么我们就自己在家做。要是把每个酒吧的每一种酒都试一遍，你肯定会破产。”

他说了“下次”。他为什么要说“下次”？没有下次了。他有很多事要忙，件件都比帮他爸赢过他叔有价值，比如……基本上 _随便任意哪件事_ 。

Vergil沉思着点点头。

“我明白了。好主意，Nero。”

不，不可以因为这种不负责任老爸的夸奖高兴。Nero没有 _那么_ 好哄。

（他有。他妈的。）

两人沉默了几秒，接着Vergil用鼻尖蹭了蹭Nero的喉咙。Nero差点把Vergil撂到地上，全身血液直奔下半身，丝毫不在乎礼数，而且，就你懂，那可是他亲爹。

“Vergil！”他最终还是没有尖叫。

“我喝多了。”

Nero瞠目结舌，一句话也答不上来。和父亲距离这么近当然也没有帮助，Vergil的皮肤很暖和，对方贴着Nero脖子的嘴唇是那么柔软——微微张开却不动，只是偶尔擦过Nero的咽喉，伴随着爱抚般的小小的吐息。Nero可以想象对方嘴唇碰触他身体 _其他_ 部分的感觉，那些牙齿将如何擦过他的大腿内侧，他一直想知道——

喝醉了。Vergil喝醉了。他只是喝醉了做奇怪的事。他刚才就是这么解释的。也许他想把脸贴在Nero脖子上或者做别的什么怪事。

也许他把他当成了Dante。

一想到这个，Nero的欲望立刻消失了。他把Vergil摔下来，怒气冲冲地喊：

“我可不是Dante！”

“很明显。”这混蛋居然还敢答。

“那就别对我脖子那样啊！”

“为什么？”

Nero挣扎着挤出一个不带“热辣”和“性感”的回答。

“我不喜欢。”他坚定地说。

“嗯。”

Nero等着下半句。没等到。

这天晚上，他梦到Vergil的双唇爱抚他的身躯，Vergil有力而潮湿的舌头围绕他的乳头游走，Vergil的嘴贴在他的腹肌上、胯骨之间，最后缓缓地亲吻他的阴茎，把它整个含入口中，几乎因此窒息，梦里的Vergil发出的低吟和Nero隔墙听到的一模一样，在那些夜晚，他甚至可以辨认出Vergil的喘息和Dante的呻吟，还有他们做爱时发出的色情水声——

Nero硬着醒来了，很想要，湿透的短裤紧贴在身体上。

这回，想象没穿衣服的Agnus都救不了他。

***

“Vergil说你在帮他训练？”Dante坏笑着揉揉Nero的头发。

最近Dante养成了一种怪习惯，他的手会一路下滑到Nero后颈，然后停留在那里，用修长有力的手指摩挲Nero的皮肤，这就像那次Vergil的嘴唇贴在他喉咙上一样，往Nero的血管里添入分毫不差的让他颤抖的欲望。他的恶魔很喜欢，他的恶魔 _爱死了_ 。他的恶魔想咬住两位长辈的喉咙，强迫他们服从，然后操——

Nero皱着眉拍掉了Dante的手。一如既往地慢了一秒，没法装出他当真不喜欢的样子，他心里很明白。妈的，他俩都明白。但他仍旧作出生气的样子，继续假装下去。

“少得意忘形。总得有人帮Vergil赶上你，让你少吹几句。”

“你愿意亲身投入真是太热心了，”Dante坏笑着拖长了音，“想赌赌看谁会赢吗？”

“别装了，你付不起。”Nero回答。

他的叔叔大笑起来，轻轻给了他一拳。

“你这个小——说不定我为特殊情况存了点钱呢，你考虑过没有？”

“有什么比两个月房租还特殊的？”

Dante举手投降了。

“好啦，好啦，刻薄鬼。那赌东西怎么样？”

Nero竭尽全力想把自己的脑子从下水沟里捞出来，尽管它一门心思要在里头安家。Nico或者Lady要是在就好了。他对调情的全部认识来自于Trish、电视剧，或者偶尔在任务中遇见的魅魔，这些场合中的勾引都像核武器一样是为了杀人。然而Dante最近的行为……如果是他会错意，Nico或者Lady肯定会跟他解释——可是这还能是什么啊。说到底，双胞胎连怪起来都一样。

他的叔叔终于愿意表达关爱，而Nero却是个变态。 _太棒了_ 。

“做啥白日梦呢，小鬼？”

Nero板起脸。

“我不是小鬼了。来吧，老东西，咱们出去练练。”

“我也不老啊。”

“等我把你打趴下你就知道了， _大爷_ 。”

Dante夸张地叹着气，一只手捂在受伤的心口上。

“真不能溺爱孩子，这都傲慢成什么样了呀。我是不是得好好教教你怎么尊重长辈了？”

 _让你服从。_ 忽然间，Nero想起了Qliphoth树顶，Dante被他一拳击溃——Dante四仰八叉地躺在地上，什么也不在意，Nero能想象出他再度被击败的模样，Nero的手抓住他的头发，逼他露出喉咙，向Nero的渴望献上自身——

他 _真的_ 完蛋了吧？

***

相比喝酒，Vergil好像更喜欢调酒。至少Nero感觉是这样，今晚他俩把厨房改成了实验室，他爸在里面试验各种酒类、糖浆、水果和香料。头几杯平平常常，而接下来的几杯说实话相当好喝：Vergil买了指导手册和专业级别的酒具材料，他应当是 _买不起_ 的，但兄弟俩（基本上）付清了帐，Nero也就懒得再摸排Sparda家的财务状况。

“尝尝这杯。”Vergil带着一丝笑意说。

他笑起来非常漂亮，或许是因为这表情太少见了。Nero好想多看几眼，但他忍了下来，转而拿起杯子，打量起里面舞动的彩色漩涡——亮紫色和午夜蓝，还混着金色闪光。

“哇哦。”Nero低声感叹，察觉到Vergil因为他的赞许悄悄挺起了胸膛。

一开始，他没法把Vergil和V看成一个人。V经常笑——虽然是冷笑吧，他会炫耀自己对艺术的热爱，会念诗会哼歌。靠，Nero还见他跳过几次 _踢踏舞_ ，完全无视他的魔宠们正在暴打的恶魔，不得不承认，那还挺帅。他的动作不快但意味深刻，刻有纹身的双手会流畅地做出各种手势，他会大笑——嘲讽或苦涩，但他会 _大笑_ 。

相反，Vergil什么也不表露。他平静而冷漠，一举一动都是为了杀戮。他很少在Nero面前微笑，肯定也不会放声大笑。

一开始，Nero以为Vergil没有感情，作为Urizen时杀过许多人或扯掉过Nero的手臂都不会让他自责。Vergil从魔界回来后他们相处了很长时间——如果他想道歉，那有的是机会。虽然Nero很理解Vergil的行为动机，知道对方不需要道歉，但Vergil对此无动于衷，这愤恨便徘徊不去，甚至变得越发深重。最后，他的怒火在一场极其惨烈的打斗中达到了顶峰，那一次，Dante对他说出的严厉话语足以同时伤害到恶魔和人类。

那一次，Vergil安静地低下头，双膝跪地，清晰地说出了“对不起”。Dante和Nero吓了一大跳，瞬间冷静了下来。

之后，Nero再也不怀疑Vergil是否拥有人性了。

尽管如此，Vergil仍然很少暴露自己的脆弱，但每次都能让Nero心里充满迷恋——这些天还多出来了一些——欲望和爱意，或是三者混合的复杂感情。他咽了下口水，喉咙突然很干，尝了一口手里的鸡尾酒。

甜，陌生，有点不自然但也挺好。不难喝，只是……很新奇。Nero又喝了一大口，想分辨出究竟有什么在他舌尖上嘶嘶作响。

“你觉得怎么样？”Vergil问。

“相当好。”

“我能尝尝吗？”

“嗯？当然，这是——”

 _是你做出来的，不需要我允许。_ _这话没有说出来，因为_ Vergil把手伸向Nero的脸，钻石般强硬的目光紧锁住Nero的双眼。

Vergil用指尖抚摸他的嘴唇，轻柔又谨慎。指甲的坚硬边缘划过唇线，他腹中充满了电流般的暖意。他得说点什么。得反抗。

“Vergil——”

他声音沙哑，渴望又急切。Vergil微微地笑了，Nero的心猛地揪了一下。

他想要——他 _需要_ ——

他不能。

“你喝醉了。”Nero挣扎着说。Vergil喝了多少？答案是太多了。

“是的。”

好吧。不对。他抓住Vergil的手想要推开。毫不意外地，Vergil以惊人的力道抗拒起来，他爸就不是个会放弃坏主意的人。

“听着——你不知道自己在干什么！”

Vergil _厚颜无耻地_ 挑起眉毛，好像 _Nero_ 才是那个不可理喻的家伙。他看起来那么镇定，Nero没法把目光从那双冰冷的眼睛上移开。

“我当然知道，Nero。我站在你面前，抚摸你的嘴唇。你的嘴唇很温暖，有点湿，尝起来会有酒的味道。如果你愿意的话，我会让手指滑到你的喉咙上。”

Nero没法思考了，也没法把对方推开。V的某些特质会让他心醉神迷地顺从，而Vergil同样如此，尽管这份情感被埋没在败北和失去手臂带来的怨恨之下。他试着抽身离开，但这几乎造成了肉体上的痛苦。

“我不是Dante。”他哽咽着说。

这应当能平息他的欲望。但却没有。他血液中翻滚的野兽感到狂喜——想要在Vergil苍白强壮的颈窝蹭上自己的气味，想要标记他的大腿内侧和后腰，留下触摸的痕迹让Dante在事后发现证据（并且同样触碰Nero，把他摁在床上，让他吞下——）

“我注意到了。”

Nero什么时候松了手？Vergil正在抚摸他的喉咙，手指划过喉结在锁骨上游走，自信得好像他是这一切的拥有者。

“你——你不能——你不能这么对Dante！”

Vergil瞪着他，忽然被激怒了。

“你在说什么？我当然可以，他想的话也可以这么对我。我们在一起。”

手忙脚乱又精虫上脑的Nero花了一阵子才明白他喝醉的白痴老爸在说什么玩意。

“我不是那意思！”

Vergil的手在他喉咙上渐渐握紧，Nero希望（他换成用牙咬，或者干脆把他推开，自己用獠牙去咬Vergil的脖子） _赶紧走人_ ，因为Vergil喝多了脑子不正常。

“给你十秒钟做决定，”Vergil厉声说，“我知道你想要我， _我们俩_ 。我想要你，Dante也想要你。要么接受要么拒绝，别磨磨蹭蹭的。”

Nero惊呆了，大脑一片空白。

“你、你他妈说 _啥_ ？”

Vergil只是注视着他，态度直率傲慢。他真是Nero这辈子见过的最镇定的醉鬼。

“十秒到了。不想我吻你的话，就快点把我推开。”

Nero当然没法把他推开，他宁可把自己的手臂扯下来。

Vergil的嘴唇比酒精更让人陶醉。

结束亲吻后，这个混球倒在Nero臂弯里 _睡着_ 了。

***

Nero把他拖上床，接着冲回厨房去灌醉自己。他啥也做不了，只想找人打一架，可唯一能当对手的人正把脸埋在枕头里轻轻打呼。

他记不清那晚还发生过什么，只知道Dante忽然回来了。

“给、给你……十分钟做决叮，”Nero躺在沙发上，脑袋枕着扶手，“我知道你有……想要的，所以憋、憋……蘑蘑菇菇的。”

“啥？”

“别蘑蘑菇菇。我要亲你了如果不想的话……妈的。”

Vergil怎么说的来着？听起来那么冷静那么性感。Nero呻吟了一声，感觉想吐。Dante向他走近——他的存在就如一股令人安心的力量熊熊燃烧。他浑身都是血和火药的气味，外套上还沾着腐烂的液体。

“Nero，出什么事了？”

“Vergil亲……亲了我。”Nero成功地把话说了出来。

Dante保持了不同寻常的沉默。

“然后你喝了成这样？”

“我没有！他才醉了！”

“啊哈。”

又一阵沉默。Dante跪在他身旁，一只手梳理起Nero的头发。

“你喜欢吗？”Dante温柔地问。

“喜欢，”Nero哀叹着，“他喝多了。”

“是，他就是那么混蛋。想上床吗？”

“这呃呃算调情吗？”Nero怀疑地问。

“不，这叫‘把你个小酒鬼送去床上过会儿再聊’。我的密技。”

“你不、不想要我。”Nero愤愤地说。

“去床上。”

Nero啜泣起来，眼睛被涌出的泪水弄得痒痒的。他 _一辈子_ 没有这么孤单寂寞过。

“你不……我会孤零零一个人……很难过而且……你俩是、是一起睡在床上的一对我只能睡沙发然后我会孤单到死掉因为我会永远难过下去”他呜咽着说。

之后的记忆都模糊不清了，不过根据他想起来的部分判断，六个小时之后他会从双胞胎的床上醒来，大概都是他自己的错。

***

Nero一生中遇到过许多非常不公平的事，其中之一就包括这对双胞胎在不清楚自己周遭情况的状态下也能齐心协力。

他瞪着Dante和Vergil，被这俩人一道按在床上。

“我不就动作快了点吗，你们怎么连床上的人都打啊？”

“没错，我们真打。”Dante不好意思地笑着承认。

“Dante咬人。”Vergil说。

“嗯，Vergil还砍人呢，”Dante朝哥哥的方向偏过头，“没被阎魔刀捅到重要的地方算你运气好，Nero。”

“至少这样比较安全。”Vergil·专职下结论·Sparda平静地说道，（终于）放开了Nero。

“是，醒来发现被阎魔刀扎穿脖子真的让我感觉安全多了。”

Vergil发出一声嗤笑，Dante撅起了嘴。Nero坐起来试图回忆过去的二十四小时，基本可以总结为酒精、乱伦和恐慌。还有——

“靠，Dante，抱歉了。”

Dante咧嘴一笑。Nero板起了脸。

“你好可爱的。Vergil喝醉了都没你可爱。”

对，Vergil会变得很 _色情_ 。或者失去意识。Nero把脸埋进枕头里，痛苦地意识到他只穿了短裤和旧T恤。最后，Dante以他一贯的轻浮打破了沉默。

“瞧，你爸有种超能力：只要喝醉了，他的脑子就没法想那些弯弯绕的东西，只能直接处理眼前的目标，一门心思一根筋，而且我跟你说啊——”

“——我是个不能直奔主题的傻瓜，”Vergil过于冷静地接下了话茬，“我们想要你。 _你_ 想要什么？”

Nero的思绪暂停了几秒，色欲、惊慌、过去Fortuna式的罪恶感和新滋长出的恶魔式的贪婪淹没了他。

他们 _想要_ 他，想要 _Nero_ 。

操，那他一定要 _得到他俩_ 。

“你非得问吗？”他回嘴道，知道自己的声音有多沙哑。

“Dante说得问。”Vergil回答。

Nero不想费心回答，抓着他的肩膀凑上去吻了他。Dante立刻贴上他的后背——火热的嘴唇刷过他的皮肤，描摹他脊椎的形状，混杂着难以察觉的牙齿的触感。纯粹的欲望几乎让Nero喘不过气，只能在Vergil的嘴唇边呻吟起来。

他父亲的亲吻和其他行动一样冷酷无情：专注，强硬，优雅地接受Nero的渴望并期待同等的回赠。他啃咬Nero的嘴唇，用舌尖把金属味的疼痛变得甜美。Dante的双手沿着Nero的后背和臀部漫游，悠闲又平静地玩赏，而Nero，单单是因为这种强烈的感情，已经觉得自己随时都可能 _死掉_ 了。

Vergil结束了亲吻，抚摸着他的嘴唇，眼神超他妈专注，超他妈热切——仿佛Nero是某种引人着迷的新难题，一个值得打败的敌人，这种想法不该有啥可色的，但就是很色。

（他的 _父亲_ ，救世主在上哎。他的血液因此燃烧得更加猛烈。）

“Dante说我永远该给你留下退出的机会，”Vergil贴着他的耳朵解释，“我希望你能说出你要什么，想怎么得到。如果你停下来，我也会住手。清楚了吗？”

“是的。”Nero慌慌张张地回答。

“那么，告诉我们你想要什么。”

“老天啊， _Vergil_ _——”_ Dante插嘴进来，声音里带着不满，还有关心。好像Nero还是个小孩，他需要从Vergil手底下 _保护_ 他。

“闭嘴Dante。”Nero恶狠狠地说，不给他俩再拌嘴的机会，“我想——我想操你……Vergil。”

他模糊地感觉自己应该关心一下事前准备、心理建设和一百件眼下不那么重要的事。Vergil眼中跳跃着阴暗而渴望的火花，脸颊上有一抹粉色；欲望。Nero知道他们想要他，但亲眼看见证据让这一切的火辣程度翻了个倍。

“你想怎么让Dante闭嘴呢，Nero？”

Dante猛地把头转向哥哥。Nero的头脑瞬间变成一片空白，连抓住他每一丝灵魂的欲望都没反应过来。

“他的嘴。”

“你俩可真够混蛋。”Dante对他俩说，Nero慌了神，连欲火都开始熄灭。

“如果你不想的话……”

“他乐意的，”Vergil不满地瞥了弟弟一眼，“他只是需要抱怨。”

Dante突然笑起来吻住了Nero——他没有比Vergil温柔到哪去，但节奏更加舒缓，饱含好奇，悠闲地享受、探索；他们的舌头纠缠在一起，爱抚中带着一丝较量的意味。

“我被欺负得好惨，”分开来喘气时Dante说道，“你要发出很多声音来鼓励我哦。”

“ _去你的！_ ”Nero真情实感地骂道，一点也不慌了，“我不会出声的！”

Vergil对他挑了挑眉。Nero通常都猜不出他在想什么，但现在，他脸上的‘你给自己挖了一个非常非常危险的坑要往里跳’相当好懂。

随便吧，他会照单全收。

至少，他 _以为_ 他能，直到他叔叔那张笑意盈盈的嘴沿着他的胸骨一路往下，舔出一道滚烫的欲望痕迹直到他硬挺的阴茎。Dante刚把他含入口中，Nero就已经喘不上气了，快感的火花在他过分敏感的身体中起舞，在他无意识的渴求中爆发。Nero好一会儿才把心思从他叔叔那张完美到可怕的嘴（越含越深，越来越快，舌头画着灼热的圈，咽喉淫荡肆意地挤压着他，让Nero忍不住发出呜咽，一声响过一声）上移开，抬头去看他的父亲，努力想冷静下来。

Vergil一丝不挂，以贵族般的平静躺在枕头上。他细长的手指熟练地在两腿之间，缓慢地——仔细地——操开自己，目光迎上了Nero的视线。

Nero下意识抓住Dante的头发，操起了他的嘴，破碎又愉快的声音围绕着他的阴茎震动，而Dante只是抓着他的臀部，任由Nero凭着他的喜好使用自己。Nero操着他的叔叔，看着他的父亲为了 _他_ 准备自己，欲望在下腹中不停滋长。

他射在了Dante的喉咙深处，因为快感而无法呼吸，弯腰抱住Dante的脑袋发出哭泣般的呻吟和赞叹，那些词句过一会儿就会让他非常不好意思

Dante从他颤抖的身体上爬起来，抛了个媚眼，伸出舌头让Nero看见他标记下的浓厚痕迹。他也硬了，眼睛湿润，嘴唇因为刚才的粗暴对待而红肿——可依然自信满满，就像Vergil。

两头野兽，两位年长的恶魔，两个年长的 _男人_ 邀请Nero来到他们床上，给他展示如何获取他想要的东西。他刚刚射过，但新一轮快感已经开始让他头晕目眩。Nero伸手抚摸Vergil大腿内侧的有力肌肉，它们在他的手掌下跳动着，Vergil无意识地挺了挺胯。

“他准备好了。”Dante说。

他的声音比平时更沙哑，不知是由于欲望还是刚才的深喉。

“我 _看_ 得到。”Nero急切地说。

“那就说出来。”Vergil回应道。

他硬了，汗水在皱起的眉毛间闪烁，徘徊不去的欲望让肌肉紧绷，但Nero知道，在自己溃败之前，他是绝不会动的。尊严在Nero此刻的脑子里完全排不上号；他慢慢伸出手，亲吻Vergil的喉咙，吸吮皮肤留下很快就消散的深色痕迹。

“我想操你。”

“礼貌地求我。”

五分钟，或者十分钟之后，Nero会骂他一句 _操你妈_ 。但现在，他脑子里只有把自己埋进Vergil为他敞开的紧致温暖中，又快又深地操他，直到父亲紧紧包裹着他——

“ _求你了_ ，Vergil。让我操你。允许我让你爽吧。我太想了。我想听你的声音。我想——我可以——我会乖乖的。”

Nero在乞求，但他并不在意，他什么都不能在意了，只能察觉到Vergil愉快的颤抖，他父亲的双腿为他打开，那双充满占有欲的手抚摸他的头发和脸颊。他晕乎乎的，沉醉于欲望、属于人类的柔情和属于恶魔的饥饿。他在夺取，在给予，他 _属于_ 这里。

“来吧。”

Nero欣慰得几乎要哭出来。他将自己埋入那结实而热情的肉体，被非人的力量所拥抱。他迷失在这一刻中；Vergil和Dante的啮咬和抓挠如此猛烈，而他们双手和嘴唇的爱抚又像蜂蜜般甜美，这一切共同构成了紧缩着颤抖着的快感；Vergil悄声喘息，他的人类嗓音若有若无，贴着Nero的脖子发出恶魔的咆哮，Dante夸赞着他，发出呻吟与哭喊，带着庄严和优雅袒露自己脆弱的一面，犹如一头强大到不惧于自己软弱的野兽。

属于他，他们 _属于他_ ——这想法让Nero心中充满了欲望、快感，还有欢乐和一种温柔的疼痛，他彻底沉迷其中。

***

Nero醒来，被双胞胎牢牢地抱在怀中。他累坏了，心满意足，感觉自己确实被爱着，以及很明显，脏得不行。

“我要洗澡。”他告诉Dante。

他叔叔蹭了蹭他的头发，满足地哼了哼。“是嘛。”

“不，我认真的。我—— _我们_ 都黏糊糊的。大概六个小时之前就该洗澡了。”

“真有意思。”

Nero恼火地叹了口气。在他身后，Vergil发出了轻柔的叹息，呼吸着他的气味。

“Vergil！帮我逃出去啊！”

没有回答。Nero翻了个白眼。他凭本能就知道自己该说什么，他只是不愿意这么快就把自己降低到他俩的水平，毕竟他们这段……这啥……该怎么说的共同时光才刚刚开始。

“放我走，下回我帮你按住Dante。”

Vergil立刻松手起身，Dante愤愤地抗议说这不公平。

他实在是太了解他俩了，Nero不知道该不该为此骄傲。可他也难以遏制地感到了满足，恶魔和人类的一面头一回结合了起来——去他的乱伦吧。

他被人渴望， _被人爱着_ 。双胞胎的亲吻和啃咬中饱含爱意，他们标记Nero和彼此，也献上自己的咽喉和双唇作为回报。

他就是他完蛋家庭的一份子，他爱这个家，爱他们，他会接受他们的一切，但是——

除非有Dante在一旁帮忙吵嘴，否则Vergil不许再喝酒了。


End file.
